Left Behind
by DarkSoul810
Summary: (One Shot) R enjoyed going out on missions. The MI6 provided the best ones. As much as she loved pulling the trigger, her favorite thing turned her back on her. Her last mission. Fuck that mission, really... (Prequel to Truth Fears No Questions)


**A/N: It's been a long time, huh? Albeit, I would love to give excuses, I can't. I'm lazy. This is basically a One-Shot of that time when R faked her death on Greece. If you read my previous fanfiction you will know what I'm talking about. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't fucking own Death Note.**

* * *

My last mission. The MI6 wasn't as bad as most people thought. Missions weren't that bad either. Ever since I joined the agency, ever since I became a spy, an assassin, a cold blooded murderer…we faced an enemy that was actively wagging total war. He had no limits on endurance. He would never negotiate, never surrender. He would fight until the very end because, unlike us, every single one of them, every second of every day, was devoted to consuming all innocent life on Earth. That's the kind of war we had to fight. We had to fight evil. Sounds cheesy, huh?

I was tired of chasing those guys around. They surely were bloody fast. Mark was wounded. Scarlete was already starting to slow down. There were around seven men. We followed them through some old ruins. I would've loved to appreciate the scenery. Sadly, I was on duty. Heaven knew that I needed some vacations.

The leader of the group suddenly stopped. He smirked and threw a flash grenade at us. My eyes widened and I reacted as fast as I could.

-Take cover! – I screamed at my teammates.

- Gotcha. – Whispered Mark through the earpiece.

I pulled out the Desert Eagle and pointed at one of the criminals. He had been blinded by the grenade too. Headshot. Man, I was starting to become a sadistic bitch. I loved to see the blood pouring from the hole that the bullet had made.

I didn't waste any more time and took cover behind a pillar. Mark was shooting as well. His wound was no longer bleeding. Definitely, Scarlete's doing. I knew she had a thing for that asshole. She just didn't want to admit it. One day, I was going to have to blackmail her into asking him out.

I started shooting once again. Three men down. Mark chuckled. Four men down.

-Enjoying yourself, huh? – I asked Mark while I dodged a bullet.

-Definitely. – He answered.

Scarlete threw a dagger at a guy with sunglasses. He dodged. I sneaked behind and broke his neck, killing him in the process. Five men down.

-Guys! I know you like killing but, would you stop that? – Scarlete complained.

- Seems like she doesn't like our little chat. – Mark whispered to me.

I chuckled and checked my surroundings. Ah, yes. BB would've scowled me for enjoying this. L would've been amused. I grew up with those two bastards. Best days of my life. I had a thing for trouble and was guaranteed to get it with them. It had been years since I last saw them. I really missed those guys. I smiled to myself.

Mark screamed at me and I turned around.

That was when I felt the pain on my shoulder. I groaned and placed my hand on the injury. A fucking bullet. I turned around to face the enemy. The leader of those idiots had had the brilliant idea of shooting me. He would undoubtedly pay for it. I pulled out my handgun and shoot him in the chest. He groaned and fell to the floor. Dead.

My vision was blurry. I couldn't see shit and I was losing blood pretty fast. I stumbled and my knees gave out. That was when I heard a footsteps quickly approaching. I tried to find my gun. Scarlete reached out for me and tried to stop the bleeding. She pressed both hands to my injury. I could see her tears slowly falling. She bit her lip and glared at me.

-Don't die, Riley! Don't you dare fucking leave me! – She screamed. She was like a sister to me. Albeit, I never saw her that much. She was young. Around 20 or 21. As for Mark, he never told me his real age. But, I guessed he was around 23 or 24.

Riley wasn't even my real name. An alias. I never used my name. I hid my identity from everyone. To protect those I cared about. But, to tell you the truth, who gives a shit about it? Everyone protects those they care about. People don't have the time to care about my problems.

Mark kneeled down after he had gotten rid of the last man. I closed my eyes. I coughed and chuckled weakly. I couldn't believe it, a tiny bullet had brought me down. I had had it worse and I had the scars to prove it. I had been tortured to the point where I had coughed up blood. I had gritted my teeth when they stabbed me. I snapped witty remarks at them and ended up paying for it. I had taken down 15 men on my own with just a katana as my ally. I had mastered more than ten martial arts and there I was. Whining like a little pansy because of a bullet. My arm was killing me and I wanted to rip that shit off.

Mark checked my pulse and gasped. I could clearly see he was panicking, but he kept his cool. Scarlete, on the other hand, was crying her heart out.

-Bad day, huh? – I whispered to them to lighten up the mood.

I heard them talking to me but I couldn't understand. Scarlete screamed at me once again. Mark screamed as well. I was losing my senses. I was aware of it. Not that I minded. My best female friend slapped me. I could no longer feel anything. It felt like I didn't exist. My vision was blurry. I closed my eyes tightly and groaned. Mark muttered something to our partner and got on his feet. He walked away. Scarlete did the same. They had to leave me. There was no doubt the enemy would be on their backs in a couple of minutes. That was when I felt it. Cold. I opened my eyes one last time to see nothing but black. I knew it. I was fading into blackness.

Well, fuck.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, she's not dead. I believe you would understand this better if you read my first story. Not forcing you guys to do it, though. Just saying. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this crap and that you eat some tacos or something. I gotta go stalk Tom Hiddleston.**


End file.
